Awevil
is a Rank S, Water-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe, and the Onnen tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Biology Awevil appears as an elderly figure with grey skin, slit-pupil yellow eyes with black sclera, a long red beard and a gourd-shaped head with small horns. The kanji ''kyou (凶, "bad luck") is written on his forehead. He wears black and white priest robes, as well as straw sandals (zori). He carries a gnarled wooden staff and sits bow-legged on a floating purple zabuton. As his name and Medallium Entry implies, he is incredibly evil, just for the sake of it. Profile Yo-kai Watch In the Springdale Sewers, the player must activate all 3 switches, the last of which is behind a Rank S Watch Lock, to raise the floodgate in the middle of the area. Behind it is Awevil, who can be challenged once a day until he's befriended through normal methods. Yo-kai Watch 2 Awevil can be encountered in a similar manner to how he appeared in the first game, though instead of levers found throughout the Springdale Sewers, here it is through three card keys that you'll need to collect and use at the floodgate in the middle of the Springdale Sewers. *The Blue Card can be found in a chest on the Springdale business tower's 4th floor, which can be unlocked via a Baffle Board outside the building (Illoo is required to activate this Baffle Board). *The Gold Card is acquired after completing "The Secret Base" Request that is activated by talking to Alex near the sewer entrance in Breezy Hills. *The Red Card is given by the leader of the Sesame Club in the sewers, whose members are scattered throughout the sewers. The player must speak with all 10 of them by utilising the various sewer entrances around Springdale to speak with them from behind their doors. Once all 10 have been spoken to, speak with the leader to acquire the Red Card. Once all three have been obtained, they can be used at the main floodgate in the middle of the sewers. Once all three are used, Awevil will appear, where he can battled once per day until he's befriended through normal methods. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Awevil can rarely be found in Uptown Springdale on Patrol. Alternatively, the player can free him from the Crank-a-kai with Awevil coins, which can be obtained by scanning QR codes. Yo-kai Watch 3 Awevil is befriended through the quest "The Calamity that Lurks Below...", the player must beat the game and have the S rank watch to take the quest however. Upon taking it, Awevil can be found under a hidden manhole in Downtown Springdale, if the player wins against him, he will be an auto-befriend. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble In the Japanese version, Awevil, along with Kuroi Komasan, and Kuroi Jibanyan, can be freed from the Black Crank-a-kai with 4500 Y money in the Kuroi Watch event. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch 2 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Etymology * His Japanese name, "Yamimaro", is a combination of , and , an old-fashioned ending for male names. * His English name, "Awevil", is derived from the phrase "all evil". * His Spanish name, " Diablés" is a corruption of "Diablo" (Devil). Origin Awevil, like Greesel, is based on the youkai Nurarihyon, said to be the leader of the Hyakki Yakou (Hundred Demon Night Parade). In the original tales, he is described as an old man with an elongated head, wearing fine clothes or the garbs of a head priest. He'll infiltrate mansions at dusk, while everyone is busy finishing up on chores for the day, and sit down in one of the rooms pretending to be the lord of the house: he will smoke the master's pipe, drink tea and sample the expensive food, bark orders at the servants and generally make himself at home. Sometimes he'll even dress up like a wealthy merchant and walk around town, or visit red light districts and mountain villas escorted by his youkai underlings. In Shigeru Mizuki's GeGeGe no Kitarou, Nurarihyon is one of the recurring antagonists of the series. Curiously, in Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, as well as the second movie, a different Yo-kai named Nurarihyon makes an appearance. Trivia * Awevil's Soultimate, Pitch-Black Curse, has no damage number displayed in the Medallium. However, it actually deals damage when used in battle. In other languages Portuguese (Brazil): Malignus Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Water-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Meat Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe Category:Elderly Yo-kai